Caja roja
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: Un regalo inesperado. Sobres plateados, y mucha. Pero mucha verguenza. One-Shot. ¡Sayuri de regreso!


Abrí los ojos pesadamente viendo la luz grisácea colarse por mi ventana. Era un día gris, como siempre. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro al divisar a Edward a mi lado mirándome con sus ojos de oro líquido y una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

-Buenos días, Bella.

-Buenos días –respondí cubriéndome un poco con las mantas, parpadeé para terminar de acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz de nuevo. -¿cinco minutos para ser humana?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y yo me sentí un tanto mareada. ¡Rayos, Edward me había deslumbrado de nuevo!

-concedidos –murmuró suavemente. Yo sonreí.

Me paré rápido de la cama y tomé mi neceser, troté hasta el baño y me lavé la cara, me cepillé los dientes y pasé el cepillo por mi cabello tratando de no parecer un nido de pájaros cuando regresara al cuarto. Traté de oler mi aliento para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, aventé mis cosas a mi neceser de nuevo y corrí de vuelta a mi habitación. Me llevé una gran desilusión al verla vacía.

_Lamento no estar aquí para cuando regreses Bella, pero te tengo una sorpresa. Estaré por ti en una hora. _

_Te amo, Bella. Recuérdalo siempre._

Sonreí. ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué se tramaría Edward el día de hoy?

Sin importarme no tener nada en el estomago comencé a comer algunos de los chocolates de la gran caja que acompañaban a la nota de caligrafía fina y prolija. Sonreí nuevamente. Edward era perfecto en todos los aspectos.

Revolví los huevos con tocino y serví una buena porción a Charlie junto con un par de tostadas y una taza de café y luego me senté con él a desayunar mirando de reojo el reloj de la cocina, Edward debía estar por mí en diez minutos. Me apuré a terminar rápido y lavé los platos en el fregadero. Cuando terminé de secarme las manos pude distinguir el ronroneo suave del volvo plateado que ya conocía muy bien afuera. Miré por la ventana y vislumbré el auto al tiempo que tocaban la puerta.

Charlie masculló una maldición por lo bajo y de repente caí en cuenta de por qué estuvo tan silencioso el desayuno: hoy era mi día de ir a la casa de los Cullen como habíamos acordado. Todos los sábados yo podía ir a la casa de Edward.

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta y me paralicé un instante al verlo. No podía creer que aún a unas semanas de nuestra boda me pasara esto. Pero ver a Edward era como ver algún Dios griego parado en el umbral de mi puerta.

Como desacostumbrado saludo, Edward depositó su boca sobre la mía. Sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda, sabía que esto no podía rechazarlo. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos y me fundí en sus labios lo más que pude, sabiendo que esto no duraría mucho.

Un carraspeo me sacó de mi concentración. Sobresaltada solté a Edward que pareció tan sorprendido como yo con la repentina aparición de Charlie en el medio de la sala, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

Sentí que toda la sangre del cuerpo se me subía al rostro. _Oh no por favor, por favor, que no haya visto mucho _Rogué interiormente. Para mí era muy vergonzoso que mi padre me descubriera besándome con mi novio. Ya tenía suficiente con que no lo quisiera.

-Buenos días, Charlie –dijo Edward recobrando la compostura, _suertudo, _pensé. ¡Él no podía sonrojarse!

Mi padre respondió con un gruñido, murmuró un "voy por mis cosas" y dio media vuelta hacia su cuarto.

-Edward ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! –le dije en vos baja, sabiendo que me escucharía perfectamente.

-pensé que tu padre se demoraría más en llegar hasta acá. Estaba pensando en tomar otra tasa de café.

Yo suspiré tratando de que el frío aire que entraba por la puerta me bajara el color del rostro.

-perdón por haberme ido, Bella.

-no te preocupes –dije con una sonrisa y la curiosidad picándome la mente -¿Qué sorpresa me tienes?

Él extendió mi sonrisa favorita, la torcida, en toda su potencia, haciendo que dejara de respirar por un momento mientras extendía su mano con una caja con un elaborado moño en una cinta roja que supuse, no le había llevado más de dos minutos hacerlo.

Parpadeé sorprendida, no me había percatado de aquella caja.

La tomé con gran curiosidad y la agité cerca de mi oído, escuché algo moverse dentro pero no pude identificarlo, además, era muy liviana.

Comencé a desatar el moño pero la sonrisa casi nerviosa de Edward me causó mayor curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-no creo que sea conveniente que lo destapes ahora.

-¿Por qué no? No le veo nada de malo

-Bella…

-Oh vamos Edward, no me vas a dejar con la curiosidad, ¿O si? –seguí destapándola rápidamente, la cinta se deslizó hasta el suelo y yo quité la tapa con gran curiosidad.

Estaba segura que era la vez que más sonrojada había estado en mi vida.

Tomé la caja que a su vez había adentro, que contenía pequeños sobres cuadrados y plateados. "Sabor chocolate" decía la caja.

Miré a Edward con la mandíbula desencajada mientras él miraba hacia otro lado. Casi pude percibir su nerviosismo.

-Esto quiere decir que… nosotros… -él sólo asintió sin decir más. Supe que estaría sonrojado si pudiera.

Sin saber cuando abrí la pequeña caja y saqué uno de los sobrecitos, con la mano temblorosa, haciendo conclusiones en mi mente.

Era lo que yo más deseaba, pero creí que íbamos a esperar hasta la luna de miel. No es que me molestara que la fecha se adelantara, pero ¿ahora? ¿Ése mismo día? Yo no sabía que hacer… había tenido la esperanza de poder hablar con Ángela o con Alice unos días antes de mi boda para aclarar unas cuantas dudas sobre el tema, pero…

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!

El color huyó de mi rostro e involuntariamente mi cuerpo dio un brinquito, ocasionado que tanto la caja roja como la pequeña cayeran de mis manos, y para mi mala suerte y total vergüenza, la caja de condones fue a parar a todos los pies de Charlie.

Mi padre tenía el rostro lívido, se agachó y cogió uno de los sobrecitos plateados que se habían desparramado por toda la sala, yo estaba congelada.

_Trágame tierra, _pensé. Yo sólo quise que de repente hubiera una invasión extraterrestre en el planeta, o que los Vulturi vinieran a buscarme. Cualquier cosa sería preferible a… esto.

-¿¡Me quieres explicar que demonios esta pasando aquí!? ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! –mi padre caminó hasta mí y tomó algo más que se asomaba de la caja roja, algo que yo no había visto antes.

Creí que me desmayaría de vergüenza al ver a mi padre sacar, tomado de un tirante, un atrevido y trasparente babydoll color azul intenso.

-y… yo… no.. no es… -no sabía que decir. De hecho, no salían palabras de mi boca.

-yo te puedo explicar Charlie –dijo Edward detrás de mí. Yo lo volví a mirar con esperanza de que me sacara de todo este embrollo. –Bella y yo hemos estado hablando mucho, estamos apunto de casarnos y decidimos tener relaciones. Como ves, decidimos cuidarnos como es debido.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó y desee despertarme gritando a todo pulmón en mi cama. ¿Qué demonios había dicho Edward? Pensé por un instante que mi padre iba asacar su revolver y le iba a disparar. Era una suerte que no lo mantuviera cargado en casa.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA A USTEDES DOS! –gritó Charlie, con el rostro más rojo que un tomate -¡ACASO NO TE DA VERGÜENZA! –dijo apuntando con un dedo acusador a Edward, que lo miró con cara de inocencia.

-¿Vergüenza tener sexo? ¿Por qué? –Basta. **Basta. ****¡Basta! **

Mi padre y Edward me miraron, yo estaba lívida, fría, pálida. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir. Fue cuando ambos sonrieron y pronunciaron las palabras que menos me hubiera esperado en mi vida.

_-Feliz día de los inocentes, Bella._


End file.
